


Just Lucky

by coldnerdytrash



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 + 1, 5 Things, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldnerdytrash/pseuds/coldnerdytrash
Summary: After getting a pet, Clint started wanting to do more things with more people.  However, it was rare anyone ever had time for him and Lucky.~Or five times Clint's family didn't have time for him and the one time they did.





	Just Lucky

i.

"He's not my dog," Clint said again, for what felt like the tenth time. He had to admit, though, that he was getting attached to the thing.

"Well, his tag says his name is 'Arrow'," the veterinarian said. Clint leaned down a little bit so his face was level with the bandaged dog on the table. The dog lifted its head, blinking at Clint with its one good eye. Clint sighed and ran a hand through his messy and still-damp hair before reaching out and rubbing the dog's ears with both hands.

"I could come up with something much better," he told the vet, not a single note of regret in his voice.

"Welcome to fatherhood, then," the vet said with a chuckle.

~

When Clint managed to unlock his apartment and carry his new pet through the doorway, he had already made up his mind on two things.

One, this new addition to his life would be called "Lucky," because damn if he wasn't a lucky little guy. And, two, he would call Barney to celebrate Lucky's joining of the Barton family.

But, as usual in Clint's life, everything went amiss from there on. Even though they hadn't spoken in a while, Clint had still hoped that Barney would answer the phone and come celebrate. That didn't even go partially as planned, because as soon as the first ring finished, the answer machine cut off the droning tone. And, of course, Barney's machine was full - probably with voicemails from Clint - so he couldn't even leave his stupid big brother a message.

Another typical exchange between the Barton brothers, he guessed.

ii.

A few short months later was Clint's first Christmas with Lucky. Normally, Clint would be content with staying in his pajamas and consuming a few too many pots of coffee throughout the day, not leaving his apartment once. However, this Christmas was different for some reason.

He wanted to celebrate.

Clint honestly should have expected that everyone he knew was too busy for him, though. Each of the Avengers had their own plans with the people they loved, Bobbi wasn't in town, and Natasha wasn't even answering her phone. Even the other inhabitants of the building were too busy to let him crash their celebrations for an hour or two.

So, instead of doing anything special with anyone like he had originally wanted to, Clint changed back into his pajamas, brewed a second pot of coffee, and laid out on the couch with Lucky resting on top of him, slobbering on his t-shirt.

"Merry Christmas, little guy," he said with a sigh, not feeling merry in the slightest.

iii.

"C'mon, Nat, it's your _birthday_."

Call Clint an idiot, call him an airhead, call him whatever you like, but he would never forget his friend's birthday.

"And how the hell do you even know that?" Natasha asked him. She was only-God-knew-where, doing only-God-knew-what, but it was a day meant for celebration and, dammit, Clint wanted to celebrate another year of Natasha not being killed in their crazy line of work.

"Because I wormed it out of you one time when you were actually drunk," he confessed. "Either that or you voluntarily told me while pretending to be completely wasted, but _either way_ -"

"I'm not having a celebration," she cut him off.

"Fine. Just come to my place and have cake. Lucky loves cake and he loves you, so at least come celebrate with us!" Clint bartered.

"Why should I?" she asked, still sounding very disinterested.

"Uh, I just told you? Lucky misses you, I miss you, we all love cake, and it's your birthday, for God's sake," he said, rattling through his list. How embarrassing would it be if she caught the 'I miss you' part?

"I miss the both of you, too, Clint," Natasha told him, finally seeming focused on their conversation, "but I'm still not coming all the way to New York just for my birthday."

"Then tell me where you are!" he tried. "I can pick up a cake on my way and we can come see you." He was pacing back and forth in front of his kitchen bar now, only going as far as his phone cord would reach, and Lucky was trotting dutifully alongside him. "Lucky can hear your voice right now and it's making him antsy that he can't see you."

"You know that's a lie, Barton. I bet a thousand-to-one that you're pacing in that kitchen of yours with your damn corded-phone," she said, a hint of a smile on her lips. "Lucky may be a dog with good hearing, but even he can't hear off of that thing."

"Okay, fine, that part was a lie," Clint admitted. "But he does still miss you!"

"Not telling you where I am, Clint. Besides, I don't really like cake. You know that."

"I could get something else, we could meet up-"

"Clint," Natasha cut him off, "I really appreciate the effort, but I don't need or want to celebrate my birthday. I don't really see why you would want to, either, but I appreciate the sentiment."

"So... that's a no?"

"It's a no. Sorry, Clint. Give Lucky my love." A moment later, the phone line went dead.

Clint sighed and looked down at Lucky. "Sorry, bud. Looks like it's just us again today."

iv.

"Dateaversary, huh?" Bucky chuckled down the line. "Sounds like it would be cute. Too bad I won't be back home for another week."

"You don't think you could get just today?" Clint asked, scratching Lucky behind the ears. "Lucky misses you."

Bucky huffed another laugh. "I'm sure he does. Tell him I miss him, too."

Clint smiled a little to himself and leaned down to the dog in his lap. "Buck misses you, the crazy sap," he whispered.

"I'm not the sap, Barton," Bucky argued jokingly. "You're the one who wants to celebrate the anniversary of our first date."

"We've been together for six months, to the day! That's a damn good enough reason to celebrate!" Clint argued back.

"Yeah, maybe, but I still can't get the day, sorry." And Clint could admit that Bucky did actually sound sorry. "But hey, maybe we could celebrate when I get back next week."

"Maybe," Clint agreed begrudgingly. "Won't be the same, though."

"Who says?"

"I and everyone who celebrates anniversaries."

Bucky laughed a little and then sighed. "I'm sorry I can't be home. Maybe for seven months. And before you say anything, I know it won't be the same, but we can make it even more special. Six months plus one."

Clint chuckled half-heartedly and gave a soft, unheard nod. "That would be good, yeah. Might make up for this travesty."

"Hey, now," Bucky said warningly. "I'm trying my best, freezing my ass off over here in freaking Russia."

"I know you are," Clint said fondly. "We miss you, though, so maybe try a little harder and come home early." Clint laid his head back, letting it thud against the wall, his neck horribly uncomfortable against the back of the couch.

"I'll try. I miss you, too, Clint," Bucky whispered, voice soft. "I gotta go now, though, but I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay, see you then. Be careful."

v.

"You've reached Kate."

"So I have," Clint muttered. "Leave a message and I'll consider getting back to you," he mocked alongside the recording. Then he sighed, hung up, and immediately tried again.

"This is the fifth time, Barton, what the hell?" Kate said in lieu of a 'hello' after the third ring.

"Well, hello to you, too, Katie-Kate," he sang.

"Hi," she deadpanned. "What do you want?"

"Do you know what today is?" Clint asked, sliding around his kitchen in his socks, trying to prepare an actual cake.

"Uh, August twenty-somethingth?" Kate guessed. "I don't know."

"Twenty-second," he told her. "And do you know what that means?"

"I don't," Kate sighed, "and I also don't have time for guessing games, so come on and spit it out."

"It's Lucky's birthday."

"Oh." _That finally got her attention_ , Clint thought. "I didn't realize it had been a year-"

"Since I adopted him, yup. And he misses you, too," Clint said. "He'd love to celebrate with you, and I'm making him a cake-"

"I swear, Clint, if it's a pizza-shaped cake-"

"Hush, Lucky loves it." Clint grinned to himself and looked into the living room at the aforementioned dog, sleeping at the foot of the couch.

"Well, you and Lucky will sadly have to celebrate one year with your stupid pizza-shaped cake without me," Kate said a moment later.

"What?" Clint asked, taken aback. "Why?"

"I'm in Cali, Clint."

"Since when?"

"Since last weekend. I'm staying with America, it's date night tonight, and I won't be home for another two or three weeks."

"Huh," Clint mumbled. "Just like last year, then."

"What does that mean?" Kate questioned, almost sounding offended.

"Nothing, I just-" Clint sighed. "I tried to see if Barney would come celebrate last year but he never even answered the phone, and now you can't come celebrate a year-"

"Clint," Kate interrupted. "You know this isn't about not wanting to be there or about ignoring you. I am honestly a bit offended that you're comparing me to your dumbass of a brother, but I'll let it pass."

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't," Kate huffed. "Shoot me a text when you finish the cake and sing to Lucky. I'll call and America and I will help sing, too."

"Nah, you don't have to do that, Kate," Clint said, waving her off even though she couldn't see him. "Go enjoy your date with America, we'll be fine."

"What about Barnes? Isn't he home to celebrate with you?" Kate asked.

"Nah, he, uh, had another mission, just like last month." Clint cleared his throat and got back to mixing ingredients for the pizza cake. "Lucky and I will be fine, though, don't worry. Call me when you get home."

"I will. I'm sorry again, Clint-"

"I told you, Katie-Kate, it's fine. Have fun with America and tell her and the others that I said hi."

+i

Halloween. The perfect time of year for people to get the shit scared out of them.

A typical Halloween at the Barton 'n' Lucky apartment would consist of closed blinds, probably too much coffee and pizza, and horror movies all day. But, this year, Clint got invited to a party.

Well, a "party." He knew it couldn't have been much when Tony Stark's invitation said "Clinton 'Hawkguy' Barton and Little Lucky," but he was still going to go and enjoy the time with friends. And he sure as hell was taking Lucky.

"Oh, Lucky, no," Clint sighed as Lucky pawed at the eye patch on his face again. This was the third time Clint had managed to get the thing to stay over Lucky's missing eye and the third time that Lucky had pawed it right off. "Do you not want to be a pirate?"

Lucky barked.

There was a chuckle from the stairs as Bucky walked down them, fully dressed in his costume. He had a blond wig braided messily over his loose brown hair and a homemade red coat over the rest of his black outfit.

"I don't think Lucky appreciates the eyepatch," he laughed.

"But he's got to be a pirate!" Clint argued. "He's got the perfect number of eyes for it!"

Bucky laughed loudly at that, tossing his head back and holding his stomach. "Clint, babe, _no_."

"What? It's the only costume that would be right for him."

"Well, maybe just forego the eyepatch. You've already got the puffy shirt and little pirate booties," Bucky reasoned, walking over and kneeling down to look Lucky over. The dog was just staring at the both of them, clearly confused.

"Too bad he couldn't be a piece of p-i-z-z-a," Clint sighed. "Would've been even more perfect than a pirate."

Bucky laughed at that then turned his head to Clint. "When are you getting dressed? We've gotta leave soon."

"Right now, then," Clint said, pushing himself off of the floor and jogging up to their bedroom.

~

"Make room, make room! He comes armed!" Bucky announced when they walked out of the elevator onto the communal floor of Avengers Tower.

"And he comes with a detachable arm!" Clint laughed, lifting Bucky's metal left arm.

"And the more important one comes with no arms and four legs!" Kate hollered, causing laughter to erupt across the room. Clint laughed as Lucky ran towards the sound of her voice, knocking arrows out of her hip quiver when he took her down.

Clint tucked his blond wig behind his pointy elf-ears and looked around the room; it wasn't necessarily crowded, but it was definitely full of people who loved one another. Everyone was in some kind of clever costume - Kate was Katniss from The Hunger Games (of course), America was Rosa Diaz of the Nine-Nine, Natasha was Sansa Stark (she was such a nerd, honestly), Tony was Alphonse Elric (he and Bucky had coordinated), and so many others were dressed up, too, in varying qualities of costume.

The room itself was decorated with orange fairy lights and jack-o-lanterns and fake spiderwebs in every corner. It was the embodiment of a Halloween party, just a lot more chill and the perfect gathering between friends.

By the end of the night, Clint was glad he had come. He had finally gotten to celebrate _something_ on time, and with his family, no less. Honorary or not, they were all he had.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at rebellionrogers :)


End file.
